


Casual Encounter

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, I screwed around a bit with the family ties, Other, Pike meets him on Craigslist, Thanksgiving, Vax is a former felon, her family is terrible, to fix the gnome age issue, when it comes to them being human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Pike can’t bear Thanksgiving alone with her family, searching for weeks to find something that can make it a little less terrible. On her search, she meets Vax’ildan, a 28 year old former felon, through a Craigslist ad.Hopefully he can help make the Trickfoot’s holiday bearable.





	Casual Encounter

Pike has a lot of feelings during the holiday season. Most that only come up on Thanksgiving, that she really doesn’t like to dig up and examine. Her family is so terrible, but she can’t  _not_  show up for the family dinner. She would have no excuse to not be there when everyone else can make it, regardless of if they were invited or not.

It used to be bearable, it wasn’t as difficult to pretend that she could stand her relatives, but they’ve gotten worse. Its the reason shes looking through posts on Craigslist a few days before she has to go, hoping to find something that could help make it the least bit enjoyable.

Alcohol won’t cut it this time, and she refuses to bring anyone shes friends with to her family. Craigslist and all of its services will have to do.

It’s during her third time looking through it the week before she’s supposed to go that a particularly title catches her eye that mention Thanksgiving. As well as something about being angry at her dad, which would technically be true for her as well.

She clicks the link to the whole post and reads it over, knowing as soon as shes halfway through that this is definitely what shes looking for. It’s not entirely ideal, and her family might not buy it, but it reads perfect for her and what she wants.

She scrolls up to his contact information, and pulls up his private messages, typing up a message introducing herself and explaining what she wants.

 

 

> _Hello Sir!_
> 
> _I hope you don’t mind or aren’t already under an obligation, but I just saw your Thanksgiving gathering post, and wanted to take you up on what you offered._
> 
> _I never have a great time during Thanksgiving because my relatives and parents are kind of horrible, and it only get’s worse every year. They have done so many illegal things and haven’t gotten caught, but have generally really shitty opinions on things too._
> 
> _I’d like to request you not flirt with any of my family, instigate a religion or political conversation, or propose to me. They would probably be amused by that opportunity, especially my cousins girlfriend, who would love the chance to make myself and my cousin jealous._
> 
> _Acting drunk and getting in a fight with my cousin Johann would be great though!_
> 
> _I hope that, if you have’t already gotten someone else asking already, that you would be fine doing this for me. I’ll tell you where to go if you decide to take me up on this._
> 
> _Have a good day!_
> 
> _Pike <3_

 

She stares at the message for a couple minutes, thinking about if she should add something or edit it to make it better, before she strengthens her resolve and presses send. Once she’s completely sure it went to him properly, and she didn't somehow fuck it up and have to redo the message, she sighs and gets up from the computer to do some chores. 

When she comes back to the computer a couple hours later, she sees she got a message back, with only a few words that send a thrill through her heart. 

 

 

> _Pike,_
> 
> _It would be my pleasure. Just tell me where you would like to meet and we can start._
> 
> _Vax’ildan._

 

She smiles, reading the information included for his email, as she starts coordinating the ruse with him. 

 

* * *

 

“So,” Vax, a rather tall man with his black hair pulled up in a ponytail, drawled as he stirred his coffee, sitting across from her at the Slayers Cafe they decided to meet at, “Any more information you could give me on your family? Just so I know what I’m dealing with.” he explains, expertly avoiding sticking the sleeve of his black shirt into the mug without paying attention to it. There was a wolfs head on the front of it. First impressions didn’t make him look like he had ever broken any laws. He looked more like a tired college student or hipster. 

The absence of tattoos and his expressive face, devoid of anything that could diminish his handsomeness, added to her opinion.

She nodded, swallowing her bite of muffin as she pushed those thoughts aside, “Johann and Astra are dating each other, and both of them are scam artists with my Uncle Ogden. They’ve...done a lot of things I’m not really clear on, but it gets them the money they want.”

“Those would be the two you want me to fight and not flirt with.” Vax guessed, smirk hidden as he brought the coffee to his lips. 

She picked at her food a bit hesitantly, “Well, don’t fight him too hard, not enough to hurt him too bad at least, but yes. Astra will probably flirt with you regardless of what you do, and maybe try to steal anything on you she thinks is interesting? She’s always been like that I think, ever since Johann introduced her to me, at least.” 

He chuckled, picking up his own muffin, absentmindedly peeling the wrapper off as he talked, “Sounds like someone I know. Ill be sure to remember that and act surprised. Anyone else?” he asked, taking a large bite, crumbs missing his plate to instead land on his sweatpants. 

Thinking for a moment how best to broach not bothering a few of her family, drinking her tea to give her more time, she finally said, “My grandfather, Wilhand? He is off limits. Be nice to him. After my parents abandoned me he took me away from the others and raised me. Me and my adopted brother, who won’t be there. Wilhand is good and wouldn’t deserve any of the stuff you offered on the add. So...if you could please do that, that would be nice.” she finished, feeling like she’d lost the plot of what she was saying a little. 

Vax’s eyebrows were raised, seeming surprised regardless, before he nodded, face softening, “Of course.” he agreed, voice warm. “I will be very respectful towards him, you have my word.” 

“Good!” Pike said fiercely, taking her time to finish her treat to look him over again. He was handsome, without trying to dress up for it as well she could add, and didn’t look like he’d ever been arrested, but she knew there wasn’t a certain look for that. Her family sure didn’t look like they should be in jail. 

She looked away from him quickly when he noticed her looking, pretending to stir her tea as something that had been bothering her finally clicked into place, “There’s...I’m sorry, you said in the ad that you were a felon, and I’ve been talking about my family being terrible people who should be in jail. I don’t mean to be rude towards what you probably went through, I’m sorry.” 

He waved his hand, calm and seeming unconcerned, “I’m used to it, it wasn’t as bad as what your family does either way. I only stole a few things to help me and my sister out anyway. My punishment was stupid and I got out early for good behavior, so it doesn’t matter to me.” Vax shrugged, finishing off the last of his coffee and setting the mug down on the table. He quickly glanced at his watch as he wiped his face, standing up when he saw the time.

“I gotta get going now before my sister sets her dog after me, but I’ll meet you back here tomorrow and follow you to your Uncle’s house, alright?”

Pike nodded, taking a quick sip of her tea before she stood, putting a hand on his arm, “One more thing before you leave though please! I have another cousin who I haven’t seen in years who might not even be there, but she was a sweetheart, last I saw her. Her name is JB, and if my Uncle bothered to bring or invite her to Wilhands, I want you to be nice to her too please.” 

Vax smiled, “Glad to. I’ll make this Thanksgiving worthwhile for both of us, don’t worry.” he said, once he had his arm back. He waved at her politely before he walked away, turning the corner around the cafe and out of her sight.

She sighed, looking down at the table to pick up her tea mug when she noticed he’d left a note on the table. Curious, she picked it up. 

 

> _I paid for us before you arrived. My treat. See you later, Pickle.  
>  _
> 
> _Vax_

She smiled, pocketing the note as she finished her own drink and left the cafe. 


End file.
